


The Taste of Your Lips

by hallow777



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, sounds dramatic but its really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: When Kara is infected with an attempt at a synthetic form of Black Mercy, and Alex is out of commission for the time being, it's up to Lena to figure out how to save her. She's run out of ideas but luckily Ruby- who has been on a Disney kick lately- has one to try.





	The Taste of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story just pretend we are at a point in the near future where Sam is fine, Ruby spends lots of time with her cool aunts, Lena is a familiar face around the DEO, and they are still just friends.
> 
> This is just something cute that I couldn't get out of my head.

“Ruby, I can’t. It won’t work.”

“Do you have any better ideas?”

Lena hated to admit that she really didn’t, at least not yet and it didn’t seem like Ruby was going let this go so she could concentrate on another way they could get out of this mess.

It couldn’t hurt, right?

* * *

 

Argo City was always beautiful this time of the year. It was always her favorite, people rushing around and setting up for celebrations and decorating it made the city seem so full of life so it was a mystery to Kara why it felt like something was missing still.

It was just a little feeling, something in the back of her mind but she just couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

It was bothering her but she was happy, how could she not be? She was over looking her city, her parents were expecting her to come down for dinner soon, and Alex was in the room behind her chasing young Kal-El around the room and teasing him.

What more could she want? She had everything here.

Alex tripped, after getting tangled up in the long Kryptonian dress she was wearing much to Kal-El’s delight and Kara found herself chuckling and shaking her head at her sister.

Poor Alex wasn’t used to wearing such long dresses all the time.

Kara frowned at the thought, why wouldn’t her sister be used to wearing them? But before she could think on it further they were being summoned for dinner, finally.

She was starving.

Before she knew it she was standing at the entrance to the dining room, looking over the table where all of her family were talking amongst themselves, happy and content while they waited for her to take her place.

There’s no place she would rather be.

This was home.

This was where she belonged.

With a slight nod to herself- though she wasn’t exactly sure why she needed to remind herself of that- she took a step forward and suddenly there was a sensation on her lips that had her moving her hand up to gently touch them.

It was like something had pressed against them. Something soft.

And ew, was that kale she could taste faintly? Rao, that stuff was nasty.

Kara had continued moving towards the table even with the odd sensation on her lips but now she paused at that thought.

What was kale and why did she hate it so much? It wasn’t a Kryptonian food, that’s for sure.

Why would she have ever tasted something so vile in the first place?

Then it came back to her like a wave crashing onto the shore, as memories of lunches spent happy and content even though she was trying new foods she knew she would hate.

The thing that was missing. She knew what- or rather who- it was.

_Lena._

* * *

 

Lena leaned back away from the sun bed Kara was laying on with her cheeks flushed despite her willing them not to.

She shouldn’t have done that. She shouldn’t have kissed her friend no matter how much she had wanted to do that for over a year now.

It’s not like it was going to work anyway, Ruby had just been watching too many Disney movies.

With her cheeks somewhat under control, Lena rose up fully and turned around to face Ruby.

“See? It didn’t work that’s just the stuff of fairy tales and I’m certainly not a prince. Now, why don’t you go see how Alex is doing for me? Then it shouldn’t be too much longer before Sam is here to pick you up.”

She expected Ruby to protest because really, god forbid you try to tell a pre-teen to do anything, but she hadn’t expected Ruby’s eyes to go wide and a gasp to escape her mouth.

“Disney was right…” she said in awe, pointing at Kara who was starting to wake up.

Lena could only stand there in shock until Kara stirred enough to sit up and look at the two shocked faces staring at her.

“Okay, what happened? Why was I out? I remember fighting someone and then… nothing. Just...Kale.” Kara looked at Lena suspiciously. “Did you try to feed me kale to wake me up?”

“Um… “


End file.
